Beyond Hope
by melantho22
Summary: A series of one-shots in Karma an Amy's relationship.


Amy was a really good dancer. It was embarrassing but Karma couldn't tell her left foot from her right foot when she tried. Heck, she had enough trouble walking without tripping over her own feet most of the time. But Amy, Amy was really good. So when they stepped off the stage at homecoming to have their first dance Karma had gone from a feeling of elation to one more like dread. Amy had looked at her and smiled. Karma could tell she was finally glad to be the one feeling comfortable. The entire night Karma had been the one pulling Amy along, dragging her across the dance floor, talking enthusiastically to anyone she saw, and overall having an amazing night. Amy had gone along with it all quietly. And Karma was filed with gratitude that her best friend was willing to suck it up for her. She knew that things like this weren't exactly Amy's scene but they were absolutely hers. And like Amy had told her in the locker room the first day they decided to put on this act, she would do anything to make Karma happy. And Karma knew she was lucky because of it.

But she didn't think she really appreciated how truly fortunate she was until Amy pulled her closely on the dance floor and whispered,

"I got you."

The music began to play, and Karma froze suddenly. Don't get her wrong she loved dancing, but she loved it when it was at hers or Amy's house and it was just the two of them, or when she was in the middle of a school dance and all eyes weren't on her. She felt like the room had gone up a hundred degrees from its already heated temperature and she could feel her face burning. But Amy wrapped her arm around the small of Karma's back and pulled her in tightly. Then she began to move in that elegant, graceful way that Karma was sure only Amy knew how to do. She felt Amy's hand grip her arm tighter as she pulled her through the steps. They moved through a couple steps almost flawlessly and Karma glanced down at her feet nervous a mistake was coming up. Finding herself flustered at the foreign pattern she seemed to be moving in she tripped and would have fallen flat on her face if Amy hadn't caught her. Amy swooped her into a dip, making Karma's fall seem completely in grace, and the crowd cheered. Breathless Karma glanced up smiling at Amy who smiled reassuringly back at her.

Amy pulled her back up, and at last their shining moment was over and other couples began to crowd the dance floor. Karma didn't even notice. Her eyes remained fixed on Amy who suddenly seemed so much more important than anything else in that moment.

_God, her eyes are pretty. _

Karma just stared into them and she noticed Amy staring back softly at her. This time it was Karma who pulled Amy closer into her. Honestly she had no idea what these new emotions were that seemed to just hit her. All she knew was that right now she wanted Amy to be hers, and more than anything she wanted to be Amy's.

She wanted Amy to sweep her off her feet again, to lead her dancing for the rest of the night and then maybe for the rest of forever. She wanted to never stop staring into Amy's eyes, which she never realized seemed to be speckled with about a thousand different colors. She wanted to kiss Amy all over again like at their speech, and this time she wanted to say _whoa _for real.

Karma froze.

_She wanted what? Crap._

She stopped dancing and barely noticed the concerned look on Amy's face, too engrossed in her own thoughts.

_She wanted to kiss Amy, for real. _

Karma felt her heart beat a million times per minute.

"Karma? Are you okay?"

Karma blinked twice.

_We're just faking it!_

"Karma?"

She snapped out of it.

"Ummm yeah I'm fine. This dancing just isn't my thing."

Amy smiled,

"No one's looking at us anymore. Don't worry."

Karma wasn't looking at Amy now. She glanced around the room frantically for Liam.

_Liam. That's all I need. Two seconds with him and I swear I'll forget all about this. It was just a mistake! Got caught up in the moment! Guess we're doing a better job at faking it than I thought. _

"Karma?" Amy spoke louder

"Sorry," Karma mumbled quickly, "I should umm go find Liam. I haven't seen him all night."

"Oh." Amy's face seemed to fall.

Karma was already walking away.

"I'll be back in a second. I'm sorry, I promised him I would see him tonight, and I know he'll want to congratulate me on our win" she faked a smile as she called back to Amy.

Turning around she moved her way through the crowd until she finally spotted him talking to some friends.

"Liam!"

He turned giving her one of those smiles she absolutely adored.

"Hey, Queen Karma."

She forced a smile and then quickly grabbed his hand.

"You know, I haven't seen you all night so I think you owe me at least one dance."

He laughed,

"Of course your majesty" he gave a slight bow and she pulled him onto the dance floor.

They danced and danced and all Karma could think about was how much better Amy was. The next song came on and Liam move to pull away but she grabbed him back towards her.

"One more." she smiled

_You like him Karma. _

He smiled slightly surprised.

This time when they danced all she could think about was how much prettier Amy's eyes were.

By the next song she knew Amy's hand had felt better on her back. Liam was much stronger and yet Amy had made Karma feel much safer. With Amy, Karma had never wanted Amy's hand to leave her back. She wanted to stay Amy's forever. Liam's hand just felt wrong, and much much too low.

The fourth song was interrupted by Amy who Karma had never been more relieved and more terrified to see all at the same time. Amy barely acknowledged Liam and Karma thought she looked slightly upset. She immediately felt guilty for leaving her. But she knew Amy wouldn't complain. Amy would let her have her moment and listen as Karma talked about it excitedly for the next hour.

Her thoughts were confirmed as they were walking through the parking lot leaving the dance. Amy had asked quite softly how it went with Liam, and Karma had forced a smile and proceeded to make up all these great things about Liam which were really only true about Amy. But she was pretty sure Amy might just hate her if she told her she actually loved her. Amy would think she was selfish and manipulative for dragging her into this scheme. But how the hell was Karma to know these insane feelings would develop. Anyways, Amy didn't deserve that drama.

So once again Amy let Karma have her moment and talk and talk about it. But this time guilt crept all over and consumed Karma. And for about the millionth time tonight she wished she was a much better dancer so she could be the one to sweep Amy off her feet and say,

"_My moment was with you." _


End file.
